


Day and Night

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Series: YCTH!Verse [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Awkwardness, Cute, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut, Podfic Welcome, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Time for the boys to get married!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: YCTH!Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569163
Comments: 20
Kudos: 486





	1. Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> The placeholder name for this in my docs was "whoresband" cuz the word popped into my head and i kept laughing about it

White dresses on wedding days were for virgins, Angel knew. He couldn't in good conscience wear white on such an important day. Someone would surely call him out on it. Instead he wore a black suit jacket over the skirt of an evening gown. The neckline of his pink undershirt was low enough to show of part of his heart shaped marking but narrow enough that his chest wasn't completely exposed. The skirt had a slit high up his thigh and flared out quite a bit. He hoped Alastor would appreciate that while he was still absolutely showing off his body that he was being tasteful about it.

Cherri was beside him. With two grooms they never could figure out who should have a best man and who should have a maid of honor, but Cherri had solved the issue by declaring herself Best Bitch. She was wearing a tuxedo, but she had made it her own by ripping the sleeves off and wearing combat boots. 

"I'm gonna fuck it up!" Angel fretted. "Motherfucker the zipper's caught in my fur!" 

"Stop. Shut up. I got you." Cherri rolled her eyes, dislodging the zipper and tucking her hand between the dress and her friend so the zipper would have a clearer shot up. "There, see?"

"I need a drink."

"You can drink when you're married." Cherri snorted. "It's gonna be fine. And if it isn't I can always set off the thermals I hid under two of the seats."

"You didn't."

"I didn't." Cherri shook her head. "I know you don't need any bada boom."

"Bada bing." Angel snorted. "Fuckin' nerd." 

"Don't tell on me." Cherri punched him in the arm and he tugged her into a hug.

Alastor was likewise nervous, though he was better about not showing it. He was keeping his hands busy buttoning and unbuttoning the cuffs of his suit, a white three piece with red trim and peaked lapels. He was alone for the moment, Husk having left to check on the guests. Husk was Alastor's Best Man, which he had to be talked into. Alastor thought maybe that it was Husk returning when he heard a knock at the door, but when he answered the door he was met with a large, lumbering behemoth of a spider. 

"Ah. Henroin, I assume?" Alastor guessed.

"Yeah." Henroin confirmed, looking around as if he didn't want to be seen and stepping further into the room uninvited. "Heard from Molly what was goin' on today."

"Did Angel invite you?" Alastor asked.

"No." Henroin shook his head. "He prob'ly don't want me here. It don't matter, I ain't stayin'. I'm just here to talk to you an' I'll be on my way."

"Let me guess. This is the 'Break his heart and they'll never find the body.' speech?" Alastor wondered.

"Nah." Henroin chuckled. "I just wanna ask you a favor."

"Depends on what it is. It may cost you dearly." Alastor warned.

"Just do right by my boy." Henroin said. "Hell knows I never did."

"Not much of a favor if that was already my intention." Alastor pointed out, though he was inwardly surprised.

"Mn." Henroin acknowledged, clapping a hand on Alastor's shoulder in what could have been a friendly gesture if Alastor didn't immediately roughly remove the hand from his person. "A'ight. Good talk." Henroin said, ignoring the strong rejection and walking back out. 

"Never touch me again." Alastor told him as he reached over to close the door, shaking his head. "That was odd." He mused to himself. 

The ceremony itself was simple. Both grooms met at the altar at the same time, walking from seperate doorways. Charlie officiated, being one of the highest authorities in Hell allowing her to do so. The hotel staff was there as guests, along with Angel's siblings. 

Arackniss, Angel noticed, was trying to hide the fact he was crying in Molly's hair and Angel was absolutely going to use that for fuel to tease him later. Molly was grinning ear-to-ear. Vaggie was sitting at the other side of the room with Niffty. Husk and Cherri were up with the couple, each on the side of the groom they were chosen by. There was also an odd shadow hanging about toward the very back of the room, but it didn't look like one of Alastor's. Angel wasn't sure if he should be worried about it or not, but Alastor had noticed it and didn't seem worried so Angel would wait to ask about it later.

There was a slight pause in the ceremony during the exchanging of rings when they both realized that Angel had multiple left hands for the ring to go on. 

"Which hand?!" Angel asked, laughing.

"I don't know!" Charlie replied, trying to stay professional but wheezing.

To make things even more ridiculous, Alastor refused to put his ring on his left hand at all. 

"Should I go with my right hand too? Hands? Fuck!" Angel snorted.

"Oh, it doesn't matter for _you._ You aren't a bokor." Alastor dismissed.

"It doesn't matter _at all_ , just pick one." Husk said, rolling his eyes. 

"It's gotta be one of my left then so our rings touch when we hold hands." Angel decided. 

"Aww!" Charlie couldn't help but react, but regained her professional continue when Angel finally decided on the lower one of his two left hands. 

The rest of the ceremony went off without any more complications, and the party began when Cherri whooped and set off a couple of small fireworks. Niffty jumped a bit, having not expected them, but was fine once Husk tucked her under a wing for a moment while he covered his own ears.

"Warn people. Damn." Husk snarked, to which Cherri stuck out her tongue. 

Alastor and Angel both moved to cut the large three tier cake. Alastor picked up one of the figures at the top of it, amused at the little deer. 

"Are these holiday decorations?"

"They are!" Angel confirmed, picking up the rubber tarantula and laughing.

While the icing was white the cake itself was dark and flavored with coffee. Alastor wasn't a very big fan of sweets but he wasn't about to miss out on a fun tradition even when so many things going on were decidedly very untraditional. It was while distributing cake to the few guests that the shadow Angel noticed the shadow he'd noticed earlier take the form of a man. The spider froze, tapping Alastor's hand.

"Your dad's here." He reported, then giggled nervously. "What the fuck?"

"Nobody invited him. Or summoned him. He can't hurt anyone if he's here of his own accord." Alastor assured, adding under his breath. "At least I hope… Living and Dead have different rules sometimes." 

"Oh hello!" Charlie greeted as she noticed the visitor. She was visibly uneasy but still being polite. He felt dark and strong and strangly undemonic.

Kalfu grinned at her. "Hey dere, sha."

"Um… Which groom are you here for? If you're here for either." Vaggie asked, hesitantly. "This isn't a public event."

Kalfu pointed Alastor out. "Dat one's m' boy." He brushed past both ladies in favor of directly approaching his son. "So y' happy now?" 

"Very." Alastor confirmed, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

"Maybe y' can call on me socially if it keeps."

"Not a chance." Alastor shook his head.

"Hey," Angel chimed in, hoping Alastor was right about not having to worry about being hurt. "You done creepin' around all sneaky-like?"

Kalfu chuckled in the back of his throat. "Y' better keep dis one. He makes up for y' shit sense o' humor."

"Humor is subjective." Alastor sneered, but since Angel went unthreatened he supposed he could tolerate being made fun of. 

"Lemme know if he pisses y' off. I'll set a gris gris on 'im fast fast." Kalfu told Angel, who looked very lost.

"No clue what gree-gree means but uh, I think it'll be fine?" Angel answered.

Kalfu nodded, smiling as he turned away. "Jus wanted t' check in wit'cha both. Special occasion, even if dere ain't shit worth a swallow here." He said, clearly disappointed in the lacking drink selection. With that he was gone as quickly as he had come. 

"Fuckin' sheesh! We can't _both_ have daddy issues." Angel snarked, and Alastor couldn't help but laugh at that. Angel smiled, glad to hear the sound and he turned to pull his husband onto the floor. "Play somethin' and dance with me!" 

"Any requests?" Alastor asked, following easily. 

"Elvis."

"Degenerate." Alastor huffed, but familiar notes began to make themselves known in the air around him. "Fine, but I'm keeping it instrumental."

"Partypooper." Angel said, sticking his tongue out and taking the lead since he was taller. 

"Don't be so disappointed. I have plans to make it up to you." Alastor winked, and Angel was curious for the rest of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive only been to courthouse weddings so this shits a shot in the dark
> 
> Next chapters the more interesting bit anyway


	2. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor steps way out of his comfort zone but he's determined to make the night special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this. Wasn't going to write Al having sex and I sort of still havent? But also have. 
> 
> Makin loopholes. Idk its a grey area.

The party began to wind down, and Angel had taken a seat. He was tired from dancing and the sheer emotional drain the day had brought and decided he would make good on Cherri's earlier statement that he could drink when he was married. Which he was now, he thought in awe as he was unable to stop glancing at the silvery band on his hand. 

Arackniss and Molly had swarmed Alastor almost as soon as Angel had parted from him to sit. Judging by the nervous pull of his smile, Angel could guess that he was being threatened in the most friendly way his siblings could manage. While Alastor could absolutely irreparably damage everyone in the large room even without his angelic knife he seemed to be taking the threats to heart. It was funny to Angel just how much he'd started to notice without a constant ambience of drugs in his system. He still indulged sometimes of course, but he didn't _need_ it like he used to. He turned back to his drink, a flute of champagne he hadn't even drank half of yet even though he'd been sitting for a few minutes. 

Everyone came up to Angel to congratulate him before they left, one by one. Then finally Alastor came to sit next to him, his smile relaxed and a mischievous quirk to his brow. Angel gave him a smile back in response, wondering what was up but knowing to wait.

"I must say, you are by far the prettiest thing I've seen at this bar." Alastor said even though they weren't in a bar, grinning wildly as he rested his elbow on the table and leaned somewhat toward Angel. "Could I buy you a drink?"

"Oh my fucking god." Angel snickered, rolling his eyes before playing along. "Already got one." He said, lifting the champagne before putting it down. "You go for married men often?"

"Only the very fluffy ones!" Alastor joked. 

"Gonna cost you." Angel challenged, holding up his ringed hand. "My rates just went up."

"Oh, I'm sure I have enough." Alastor made a show of fumbling through his pockets before pulling out a ridiculous amount of paper money that all looked like it came from a board game.

"So that's where that went. Charlie's been lookin' for the monopoly money." Angel mused.

"Please stay in character. I'm trying to be normal." Alastor deadpanned. 

"You don't gotta be normal with me, Al. I love you weird." Angel reassured. 

"My plan requires acting to be any sort of comfortable carrying it out." Alastor explained.

Angel almost told Alastor to forget the plan if it had the chance of making him uncomfortable at all, but realised that Alastor had probably considered every possible outcome. At the very least, Angel should go along with it until Alastor called it off himself. Otherwise whatever effort Alastor had made so far, a lot knowing him, would be wasted. Angel shrugged and took the pretend money, tucking it into his fluff.

"Alright then, babe. Yours or mine?" 

"You're gonna get me started." Angel warned as Alastor sat, pulling him into his lap.

As much as Alastor had seemed insistent on them maintaining the pretense, he'd grown both more bold and more nervous on the way to Angel's room in Alastor's house, which was more of just a room Angel kept the things he couldn't keep at the hotel. It had felt like a game at first but it was steadily becoming more real what the intention was, and Angel was determined to give Alastor every out possible.

"You've been started for hours." Alastor countered. "The real trick is getting you finished."

With how Angel was seated with Alastor, back to chest with the deer's legs framing his own, Angel could tell Alastor had no physical interest, but the insinuation of some sort of activity had his full attention. Angel grinned, a stark contrast to Alastor's own smile which was much more soft and relaxed.

"You planned somethin' specific?" Angel prompted, turning his head to look back.

"Not quite." Alastor admitted. "More of a vague idea, but I would like to see where it may go."

"It could go farther if you drop the fake voice." Angel tried. He liked Alastor's real voice better and the fact that he was one of very few about it made him feel special. "I like hearin' _you._ "

"Humor it for now?" Alastor asked. "I feel this may be easier if I'm not entirely myself."

"Comfort thing. Got it." Angel nodded, taking a risk and nestling closer.

Alastor accepted the closeness with an enthusiasm Angel wasn't expecting. Alastor brought his arms around the spider, nuzzling into the soft fur in the crook of his neck. Angel felt him sigh deeply, content as one of his hands slipped up the slit of the spider's skirt. Angel started to reach up and back, going for one of Alastor's ears, but he was caught by the wrist.

"Do not touch me unless I verbally permit it." Alastor said sternly before letting Angel's wrist go.

"Yes, Sir." Angel replied, putting his hand down on Alastor's knee.

"Thin ice." Alastor warned. "But I will allow that, I suppose."

Angel snickered, which quickly became a please sigh as he felt his husband's claws trace the crease of where his inner thigh met his body. They then moved upward over the lace underwear that Angel had worn for the day more for his own confidence than the thought of Alastor actually seeing them. He hadn't expected anything like this and it was burning his blood to wonder how far Alastor would go with this. He didn't ask, not wanting to risk ruining the moment by speaking. Still separated by lace, Alastor gently pressed his fingers down over Angel's clit, causing the spider to shudder and groan in surprise. Angel brought one of his legs up, giving Alastor more room to touch him, indirect as it was. 

A moment later Angel was pushed away while Alastor quickly fled to the bathroom. Disappointed but not really surprised, Angel followed and watched as Alastor washed his hands almost frantically. 

"Thin fabric…" Alastor explained briefly, his grin too tight on his face. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, babe." Angel assured. "It's sweet that you tried."

Alastor's face relaxed as he turned the water off, looking up at Angel in relief. He then caught sight of the two towels hanging up next to the shower and his eyes narrowed. Angel tried to figure out just what he was looking at so intensely, but the reflections in each of their individual lines of sight didn't match up enough to be able to tell.

Alastor turned, grabbing Angel's powder pink towel, then turned back to grab the care kit in the cabinet under the sink that Angel had put there for if he needed medical attention after work. He took both to the bedroom and tossed them on the desk before turning the chair so the back was sturdy against the desk. He then reached for Angel's toy rack stored under the bed, taking several cuffs, a leash, and a collar out of the vaguely organized mess. He added those to the pile on the desk.

"I'm not done trying!" Alastor declared.

Angel just watched him, wondering if Alastor had accidentally had cocaine at some point in the past five minutes. "Are you fuckin' high? Because damn, share."

"I am not high." Alastor assured. "I am however very determined to give you the best wedding night I can. You only get married once after all!"

"Ideally once, yeah." Angel agreed. "What about you, though? We don't have to do anything. I'm pretty sure you just almost chucked cuz I got a little wet…" 

"I didn't though! And I think I have a solution for that." Alastor said, gesturing to what he had laid out on the desk. "Take the dress off please? Keep the rest on."

'The rest' was just the lace panties and a garter belt to hold up his stockings but Angel disrobed, curious to see where this could go. Angel looked at the pile. They'd used the cuffs and leash and collar plenty of times when Alastor felt up to heavy petting that he didn't want reciprocated. The chair set up lead Angel to think he'd probably be restrained to it which was all fine with him. The care kit and towel were more vague, though and his brain just couldn't put the whole puzzle together. He only grew more confused when Alastor was the one to sit down.

"Here, turn." Alastor commanded softly, and Angel obeyed standing in front of Alastor with his back turned. 

Four of his wrists were clipped into the cuffs, Alastor's fingers slipping under the leather to straighten the fur underneath so they wouldn't itch. The same treatment was given to the fur under the collar, and Angel smiled at the care he was shown. He wasn't sure why he was still surprised by how gentle Alastor could be with him, but as soon as he'd had the thought he felt the sharp tug of the leash yank him back. He landed seated straddling Alastor's thigh, though instead of just the deer's trousers there was the added layer of the folded towel between them. 

Alastor's arms pulled Angel flush against his chest, one hand on Angel's stomach while the other rested on his hip, and Angel noticed that Alastor had put on a set of surgical gloves from the care kit. He was starting to see the bigger picture now. 

"Holy shit, Al. Are you really--?"

"Nothing holy here, my darling!" Alastor was quick to cut him off, adding in a quieter tone as he tucked his face into Angel's shoulder. "Don't lemme think too hard 'bout it, sha." 

"Got'cha." 

Angel took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from shaking as gloved fingers traced the waistband of his lingerie. They didn't go nearly low enough to touch where they were needed but the idea of it had Angel's fur puffing up to what he was sure had to be a record volume. It was a bit silly to Angel that he'd been with literally thousands of people without so much as a blush but that Alastor could get such a strong reaction out of him for so little.

Alastor chuckled lowly at the reaction and grabbed Angel's hip, guiding the spider to grind against his covered leg. His other hand stayed at Angel's chest, mostly to support but somewhat to pet him. Angel arched into the contact, almost more attuned to that and the warm breath on the back of his neck than the friction of fabric on the heat between his legs.

"You're uncharacteristically quiet." Alastor pointed out, somewhat muffled by Angel's fur where he had tucked his face. 

"Don't wanna spook you." Angel admitted. 

"I admire your control for my sake." Alastor praised. "But I have watched a fair few of your movies. I have listened to you from other rooms. I have held you many times. My issue with sex, I beleive, I have pinpointed to be the bodily fluids."

"You got no issue with blood." Angel pointed out.

"True but I do have a very strong hatred of saliva." Alastor countered. "At this time," Alastor began in his radio voice but switched to his honest one mid-sentance. "I wannu see if y' can get y'self off ruttin' my leg like a damn dog." 

_"Fuck,"_ Angel whined, grinding down harder when the hand on his hip dug in claws. "You sure, babe?"

"If I need y' to stop, I'll stop you, sha." 

"Mn." Angel acknowledged, adjusting how he was sat to get better friction going. 

Alastor let him. The layers between them helped, as did the fact he could focus on Angel's voice once the spider stopped worrying and let himself enjoy it. Alastor had already talked to him enough through doors while Angel played with himself to know the sort of things to say to get the other even more riled up. The new situation, however, called for a slight variation.

"Bet y' could cum jus' like dis, couldn't'cha? Croonin' so pretty already."

"Keep talkin' baby, _aah_ ~" Angel answered, "And I just might."

Alastor nuzzled into the fur between Angel's shoulders before opening his mouth and scraping his teeth along a short path up to the crook of his neck. The action earned him a pleased little whimper as he started to nip and bite. He was careful not to break skin. He had seen Angel's blood too many times for the wrong reasons to enjoy it. Still he knew Angel wouldn't mind him leaving a bruise under the fur. He let Angel continue moving, steeling his own nerve all the while to move his hand lower. He still had the gloves on and didn't really have to touch anything, but it still took a few false starts he disguisee as petting before he managed to do what he was trying to do and press his fingers against Angel's clit through his panties. 

Angel cursed, his voice cracking somewhat from overuse and somewhat in surprise as his hips lost their rhythm. Alastor held him tighter, neither of them having expected Angel to cum so quickly. Alastor let him ride it out, fingers working against the front of the spider's lingerie until Angel pushed his hand away because it was suddenly too much.

"Quite enough of that." Alastor muttered, helping Angel relocate to the bed on shaky legs before he could soak through the towel. 

"Whuf." Angel exhaled, then laughed. "Don't suppose there's anythin' I can do for you?"

Alastor took the gloves off and kicked the towel into a corner before undressing himself to his underwear. He wasn't hard at all, Angel could tell from the lack of any tenting. Still it was his instinct to offer. Alastor just shook his head and pulled a pack of wipes from the dresser.

"Y' can clean up an' lemme snuggle you." Alastor answered.

Angel was more than happy to do as told.


End file.
